


【all俊】混乱关系（一）

by Sumornojun3423



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumornojun3423/pseuds/Sumornojun3423





	【all俊】混乱关系（一）

大前提梦队5A、1O、1准A  
第一章：诺俊

夏日的天气总是多变，明明出门的时候还阳光明媚，转眼间就是瓢泼大雨。索性今天李帝努骑得不算太远，十几分钟就能回到宿舍。

外面在下雨，夹着阵阵响雷，室内却一片安宁。李帝努进门时淋得一身湿，发根都湿透了，必须要洗澡。他拿着衣服去浴室，却发现浴室里热气腾腾，水声阵阵。

浴室的门没关好，湿热的雾气争先恐后地从门缝里逃出来。外面放着一双拖鞋，普通的白色人字拖——他能断定这里面是黄仁俊，因为这已经不是黄仁俊第一次来他房间借浴室了。因为黄仁俊房间的热水器坏掉了。

李帝努透过那张半掩的门，听见潺潺的水声，叮铃铃的，湿漉漉的。混着黄仁俊沐浴露里浅浅的茉莉香。

黄仁俊在里面哼歌，唱的是他不知道名字的中文歌，黄仁俊的嗓子真的很好，随便唱唱都让人心旷神怡。用粉丝的话来说就是治愈耳膜。

鼻梁上的眼镜被浴室里的热气熏得起雾，他不声不响地靠近了门。只是想帮忙把门关上，他这么跟自己说。

少年边哼歌，边洗澡，白皙的背上蝴蝶骨微微凸起，往下是两个可爱且性感的腰窝，再然后就是挺翘圆润的臀，别看黄仁俊瘦瘦的，骨架小小的，但饱满诱人的臀，看上去是那样有食欲。

他的喉结滚了一下，在震耳欲聋的心跳声中将手放到了门把手上。  
一抬头，黄仁俊猛地转过身来，两双眼睛猝不及防地对上了。

“你今天怎么这么早就回来了！”  
李帝努面上看起来还很镇定，但是紧绷的裤子正在提醒他。  
“外面下雨，所以我回来了。”嗓子干涩到发痒，“你继续吧，我在外边等你。”

门轻轻被关上了。  
黄仁俊小心翼翼地去看，然后手忙脚乱地把身上的水珠擦干，套上被他当成睡衣的白t，深呼吸，打开了浴室的门。

李帝努一身雨水站在走廊，面色有些冷。黄仁俊本就是敏感的人，对别人的冷脸多少有些害怕。  
“Jeno呀，你先洗澡吧，别感冒了。”说完就脚底抹油，准备先走一步，

“仁俊其实不是A吧。我闻到了。”

“哈哈哈，你开什么玩笑，这是我沐浴露的味道。”黄仁俊紧张地脊背都僵了，但还是硬着头皮跟李帝努胡扯。

早知道这样，那他就算被冷水淋死也绝不过来借浴室。

————

昏暗的浴室里没开灯，花洒喷下来的水细细麻麻的像一根根雨线，落满黄仁俊瓷白的脊背——他正弯腰撑着墙，在花洒底下撅高了屁股，身后人的髋骨不断撞击着他肥白的臀尖，水顺着腰窝流进一塌糊涂的股间，被囊袋拍得一阵激响。

黄仁俊嘴里含着两根手指，闭合不住，泛滥的涎水不断顺着嘴角淌下来。被顶着穴心猛操了数十下，他立着脚尖像哭似的哼吟，死死捂住嘴，红着眼回头看李帝努，苍白的脸上终于有了点生动的血色，“MD,轻点……你是狗吗？”

“仁俊不乖哟，怎么可以骂脏话，嗯？”

李帝努虚虚掐着他的脖子，语调听起来很温柔，但动作一点都不温柔。他发狠地咬着黄仁俊耳侧的软骨，更深更狠地占有着他。黄仁俊像一只哀鸣的鸟，尖细而狂热地呻吟着，下腹被顶得发烫发疼，在李帝努地低吼声中倏地腾飞起来。

黄仁俊喘着粗气，细细地发着抖，胸膛起伏，两腿战战撑着墙才能不倒下去，浊白粘腻的液体顺着通红的大腿根往下流。  
“你就不怕我恨你吗？”

“不会的，仁俊不是最善良了吗？”李帝努温柔的笑着，就像刚才那个激动的人不是他一样。

又被他虚假的笑容蒙蔽了。

黄仁俊的膝骨还隐隐打着颤，满身青紫的掐痕，在被干到崩溃后还妄图给自己找回场子。他看着李帝努，手在沾满水珠的脸上随意抹了一把，被咬得血红的嘴唇似笑非笑地翘着，不知是自嘲还是挑逗，“就是因为这样，所以我才不想当Ω。”

“仁俊别怕，我会保护你的。”

怕的就是你。

————

少年人的精力是无限的，特别是李帝努这种变态！明明是个死宅，但无论是身材还是体力都远远甩了黄仁俊一大截。

那天的事情，其实挺梗着黄仁俊的，但是后来李帝努一来道歉，他就心软了。  
“仁俊呀，我那天真的昏头了，你都不知道那天的你多香。我发誓以后再也不会有那种情况了。”

AO间的吸引力有多大，黄仁俊当然是清楚的，那天他也的确没打抑制剂，怪他太不仔细，无论怎么想自己也不是全然无错的吧。

但是黄仁俊不知道，李帝努想上他很久了，就算之前的他以alpha示人也挡不住李帝努对他的期盼，只是单纯的小狐狸全然不知罢了。

TBC


End file.
